Death to those with Magic
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a normal girl unaware of what she is capable of, but when a blue haired man is sent to kill her and anyone who gets in his way she will learn everything about herself in one fateful afternoon. Sadly is it too late to make use of her abilities? Rated T for Blood and maybe swearing later on.


**A.N. so this is a story I wrote in my English class just with the vocaloid character instead and much more detail then I had originally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid nor will I ever although I do have MMD on my computer but that is unimportant right now.**

* * *

My name is Rin Kagamine and what I didn't know about myself was about to kill everybody I loved.

My family and I were simple eating our lunch on a picnic blanket that we had set out five minutes before. I watched a smile on my face as my brother Len bit into his favorite snack, a banana. I looked to the clear blue sky and then back to my brother whose eyes were the same color.

Suddenly the surrounding area got dark and when I looked up to the once clear sky I saw that it was no longer clear but was now covered with thick black clouds. I looked to my parents about to ask them if it was supposed to rain today but the shock and terror on their faces told me that it something I could never comprehend was wrong.

Suddenly without warning my mother's body flew back through the air and hit a nearby tree and then fell limp to the ground. My father stood ready to fight whatever was coming as my brother and I ran over to our mother who was just barely breathing.

Just as my brother and I reached our mother, my father's body flew back and hit another tree nearby, the only difference was that he was still conscious. Slowly he turned his head and with the strength that he had left he spoke.

"Len get you and your sister out of here."

Instantly my younger brother grabbed hold of my wrist and began pulling me behind him. I looked back to my father and saw that he was struggling to stand, and I also saw that my mother was now conscious and was also trying to stand.

Suddenly, a figure with dark blue hair came out from behind some nearby trees and began walking calmly over to our parents. At the sight of the man Len began to pull harder trying to get me away from the man that just entered the clearing.

I dug my hells into the dirt trying to help our parents when suddenly I heard a strangled gasp that sounded like my fathers.

When I turned back around I saw my father's now limp body fall to the ground and the blue haired man's hand was covered in blood. The man looked in my direction and began walking towards my brother and me, but he was stopped again only this time by my mother.

I stood planted to the ground and watched as the blue haired man killed my mother, by quickly moving behind her and twisting her neck sharply to the left and then to the right. My brother continued to pull my wrist trying to get me away from the blue haired killer.

"Rin, this man is after you, so I want you to run and get away from here as I try to stall him."

Len said as he took a few steps toward the man how I had just learned was after me, but why was he after me, what did I do wrong. I began running but stopped when I heard my brother scream in pain from behind me. I turned ignoring what my brother told me to do and watched in horror as the blue haired man killed in more gorily than our parents.

I don't know why it had to turn out this way, with the bodies of my dying family piling up and an evil being starring at me almost happily. I on the other hand could only look at him with hatred and think of it not as a human but as a monster no matter what it looked like.

I was not only angry at the monster for killing my family, but I was also angry at myself for being so useless as my family tried to protect me till the very end, so in my head this was my punishment.

The monster looked around itself at the body littered ground and smiled as it saw the empty space between us and nothing blocking his path from me. I looked at the creature with shock as he began crossing the bloody path between us with a larger smile filled with sharp teeth looking at the carnage with happiness.

Suddenly the being was standing before me, giving me a better look at him. I looked at the long dark blue coat that went down to his knees and the blood stained brown pants that he wore underneath. Then I looked at his eyes and found a stormy blue with hatred and malice mixed in.

The man then said in a deep and hollow voice. "Do you know why it is that I stand before you?"

I shook my head slowly never loosing eye contact. "Not really, but my guess is that you wish to get rid of me."

The Man looked at me with great surprise, and then he began to explain slowly. "Well if you must know, from time to time a being is born into the world with great magical power that they have no control over till a certain age, and it is my job to find this person before they reach the age of knowing as it is called and dispose of them."

The creature looked down at me with its dark stormy blue eyes, I quickly closed mine tight aware of how this afternoon might end.

* * *

**A.N. so what did you guys think should I continue the story or should I leave it where it is and forget about ever adding on to it. Please review and tell me what you think I would be really glad if you did. Any way until next time.. :D**


End file.
